


All I Want For Christmas...

by a2h1ey



Series: WinterIron Week (Dec. 2020) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blink and You Miss It Hints of Plot/Canon, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Hippos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Inspired By A Video/Commercial - Freeform x2, Inspired By Music - Freeform, M/M, Post-Kidnapping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Sweet Tony Stark, This is just pure silly Fluff, Yes that's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Newly escaped and snowed in on Christmas Eve, Tony and Bucky hole up in a small cabin in the middle of a blizzard.Fluff and silly conversations ensue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Week (Dec. 2020) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: WinterIron Week





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Final work for WinterIron Week (Dec. 2020)! <3  
> Day 7: Sunday  
> Holiday Celebration | Snowed In | There Was Only One Bed
> 
> This is honestly just silly fluff; no regrets. :)
> 
> Partly inspired by [This (silly) Christmas Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjPm0o04lGE) and [This Video on Tumblr.](https://tramampoline.tumblr.com/post/100204202256) (I know it's a Youtube video, but... first saw it on Tumblr)

“...Is a hippopotamus.” 

Tony scrunched his nose. “What?”

“You heard me. Think about it, doll; a pet hippo.”

“You want a _hippo_ for Christmas? Do you know how much work they are to take care of, not to mention how dangerous? They cause more incidents than sharks do every year. And they get really, really big; can’t just stick it in the large bathtub, even if it does take up half a floor,” Tony pointed out. He felt Bucky shrug behind him.

“Good point… but what about a _house_ hippo?”

Tony sent a glance over his shoulder. “You mean the hippos that don’t exist?”

“Hopes and dreams, doll.”

A snort. “Yeah, you, Break Point, and Robinhood.”

There was a moment of silence, where the only sound was the crackling fire and the heavy snow outside of the little cabin.

Bucky shifted behind him, gently tightening the arm wrapped around his waist. “...So, is that a yes?”

Tony couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped him at such an innocently hopeful tone.

“Maybe; we can talk again about it when we make it back home,” he promised lightly, giving the hand on his chest a gentle squeeze. 

Another round of comfortable silence. Tony closed his eyes, just enjoying being snuggled up against Bucky; after so long with being in separate cells, now that they managed to escape there was little where else he would rather be.

Well, besides being back in the Tower with the rest of the team, warm cups of hot chocolate and real food at hand. And their big, king sized bed with weighted blankets.

But it was the little things that counted.

Time ticked away in lazy warmth now that the small fireplace heated up the one room, the already dark cloudy sky turning an even darker shade of blue, snow still falling soft.

He was drawn from his comfortable haze when the arm around him gave another gentle squeeze, pulling him back against Bucky’s chest just a bare inch more. He hummed when he felt a soft kiss against the back of his neck.

“Know it ain’t much, but merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Ah, it was Christmas Eve, wasn’t it?

He gave the hand another squeeze, closing his eyes again.

“Love you, too.”

(A few days later Buck found a small, robotic miniature hippo waiting for him. He declared that it’s name was Bubbles and loved having it follow him everywhere.

Tony filmed Bubbles chasing a less than happy Hawkeye around the communal floor much to the amusement of everyone else, ' _All I Want For Christmas Is A Hippopotamus_ ' helpfully played in the background by JARVIS. It was, he decided, the best Christmas and holiday season he had in years. 

Ignoring the kidnapping, of course; occupational hazards and all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This was inspired by a conversation me and some of my fam had in the car when 'All I Want For Christmas Is A Hippopotamus' came over the radio, which somehow led to a talk about that old 'House Hippo' video/commercial. 
> 
> Anyways, short and sweet, but I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> As always, posted on my Tumblr (@Saraceaser), and thanks for reading; hope y'all have an amazing rest of the holiday season! <3


End file.
